


超级屁屁

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Scribbling is love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim只是把这怪罪于在性爱之后暂停工作的大脑。因为要不然为什么他会在Kon摁着他屁股下面的床单、打开一只记号笔之后乖乖躺在床上，然后让他在自己的后背上乱写乱画？





	超级屁屁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493871) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin). 



Tim只是把这归咎于在性爱之后暂停工作的大脑。因为要不然为什么他会在Kon摁着他屁股下面的床单、打开一只马克笔之后乖乖躺在床上，然后让他在自己的后背上乱写乱画？

由于这一瞬间的判断失误，他站在这里，背对着浴室里的大镜子，伸长脖子盯着屁股上Kon“纹着的”几个字。

“认真的吗，Conner？你认真的？”他郁闷地看着站在门口的超能力者问道。

Kon的脸上扬起了最沾沾自喜的表情：“你懂的，我写的东西也不一定完全是假的。”

“首先，我不是任何人的财产。其次，如果有人看到这个怎么办？”他说的某人完全指的是Bruce。那个会想出一些可怕的手段惩罚他，或者间接性地惩罚Kon。

“放轻松。”Kon悠闲地走到这个男人身边，将两只手分别放在他的臀部两侧，把他困在黑色的花岗岩洗手台前，“只要你穿着衬衫和裤子没人会看得到它。”他继续说着，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的神采，“除非你打算只穿着内裤在城市里转悠……”

听到这话，Tim轻轻打了一下Kon的手臂，然后转过身再次看了看上面的字。“Kon-El的财产……”他从皮肤上的字读出来，“为什么画了颗星星？我挺惊讶你没画你的S型logo的。”

他的双眼突然对上Kon那双猛然间变得明亮又兴奋的眼睛。

“不！太过了！冷静想想！”Tim严厉地警告他。但是Kon已经跑出浴室去找记号笔了。

“我认真的CONNER！”Tim尖叫道，但Kon太兴奋了以至于都没听到他在讲什么。

当Tim走进卧室的时候，Kon的头从床的另一边冒了出来，得意洋洋地说：“啊哈！我找到了！现在过来，我就可以完成我的杰作了！”

“来吧，超级小鬼。”

“接受挑战。”

 

—

 

“你的背上有什么？”Dick好奇的语气让他僵住了。

Tim转过头看着Dick，面无表情地问道：“我的背？”

Dick试图绕过Tim，额头中间眉毛紧紧地皱成一团：“你刚才伸懒腰的时候我看到你背上有什么东西……”他的眉毛突然竖了起来，有点恐慌又有点惊讶：“你没有纹身吧，没有吧？”

“当然没有。”Tim大声说道，试图用一条毛巾把Dick轰走，“我背上什么都没有。”

“那你为什么不让我亲眼看看呢？”Dick回答道，成功闪过Tim的一只胳膊，绕到他弟弟的背后面。他像闪电般地拉起他的汗衫的下摆。 

正当Tim希望地面裂开然后让他整个人都掉下去的时候，事情变得更糟了。因为Dick把他的短裤往下拉，拉到更好能看到整个句子。“嘿！”他惊讶地尖叫，身体试图挣脱Dick的束缚。

“噢我的天，”Dick的声音颤抖着，勉强抑制住笑声，“这不是永久的吧？因为Bruce要知道你的屁股上有一个超级小子的Logo会气死的。” 

“闭嘴！”他红着脸嘶吼着，拉起短裤，调整好他的上衣。


End file.
